Kung Fu Panda:Prueba de fuego
by kira509
Summary: Hola soy Tigresa y pues tenia la mejor vida en el palacio de Granatecon mi padre y mi hermano Zack, hasta quea mi y a mi hermano nos condenaron a ir al Palacio de Jade y encontrarme con el... Hola soy el Guerrero Dragon y vivo con mis mejores amigos, mi maestro y mis dos papas. Todo era perfecto, no prodia decear otra cosa, hasta que llego ella...
1. Chapter 1

(¡HOLA!)

Bueno me precento soy Kira509 jejeje, y pues la verdad es que me encanta, me facina y amo ¡kung fu panda! y mas que nada las historias que suben muchos escritor s en esta pagina, de hecho creo que la vez pasada publique un historia que fue un asco(una desepcion:(), que la deje nada mas en el prologo y pues no se si unos les intereso o bueno jeje,a lo que iba esque ahora veo que pues debo de fijarme bien como hago las cosas :D.

Y pues ya subieron la noticia de que DREAMWORCK se vendio a otra compañia :c, yo la verdad me puse en shock!, es que como pudo hacer eso la compañiaa!...ya despues investigue bien y pues lo bajos recuros, falta de empleados, ETC...

Y por ultimo es que ya salio ¡KUNG FU PANDA 3!(bueno en teoria ya no esta en el cine, perooo estoy mas que segura que ya la fueron a ver y no se si lo notaron, pero entre Po y Mei Mei no hubo nada :D, y hubo un personaje que me enamoro ¡LEI LEI!(mi bebe de rayitas 3 3) y pues con respecto a esta nueva saga se estara formado esta historia ;D!

Pero bueno jejeje... a los que les haya interesado este fanfic, gracias por interesarse y pues que espero que les guste :D (AHH VERGA ESTOY NEVIOSA). Bueno aqui les dejo el primer captitulo, que lo disfruten jeje.

CAPITULO 1: "Mi comienzo"

Era una tarde hermosa en una pradera ubicada en la costa de China, en ella se encontraba una linda casa estilo "tradicional" color rojo tinto con detalles oscuros en las ventanas y puerta.

Cerca de esa linda casita se ayaba un arrollo con agua cristalina que permitia que los anaranjados rallos del sol se reflejaran en tan hermosa agua, dando a ver que ya era una tarde de otoño.

En el arrollo se encontraba una tigresa de bengala joven,(traia puesto un kimono tradicional azul, con mangas largas y detalles negros, lo cual hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos color azul cielo), su nombre era Sarabi, lo cual parecia que estaba lavando algo de ropa hasta que...

MAMI!- se escucho un grito agudo que provenia de la casa.

Sarabi rapidamente suelta la ropa que tenia en sus manos y corre a la casa y va donde provenia ese grito de auxilio, no le importaba si la ropa que solto se fue al arrollo, solo queria llegar lo mas rapido posible a la habitacion de donde habian pedido ayuda.

llego rapidamente a la primera habitacion que era de ella y al pareser de alguien mas, pero no habia nadie ahi, si que entro a la siguiente que era de alguien mas...

Sarabi: Que ocurre?!- dijo alarmada, pero al ver la imagen de lo que pasaba su corazon se tranquilizo.

Estaba un trigresillo de 5 años, (parecido a ella solo que el era blanco y traia puesto un traje de combate azul marino con detalle dorados), su nombre era Zack. El estaba en una habitacion donde habia una cama a un costado con juguetes, cosas para niño, ropa de el y del otro costado del cuarto estaban cosas de bebe, un armario y una cuna que de ella se escuchaba un llanto fuerte.

Zack: Ella se desperto, quice darle un biberon, pero empezo a llorar.- dijo timido y preocupado, lo cual hizo que Sarabi le dedicara una sonrisa maternal, para luego volter a ver la cuna e ir a calmar ese llanto desesperado.

Cuando se puso cerca de la cuna pudo ver a una cachorra de tigre como de unos 5 meses, igual que ella pero con los ojos de su padre (si sus ojos son color carmin jijiji 3). En ese momento Sarabi cargo a la cachorra y la acuno mientras la arrullaba para calmarla y si se podia "dormirla".

Sarabi: Ya, ya, no pasa nada aqui estoy (comienza cantar)

"Como me apena el verte llorar, "

Toma mi mano sientela,

Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,

No llores mas aqui estoy.

Fragil te vez, dulce y sensual,

Quiero abrazarte, te protegere,

Esta fusion es inrrompible,

No llores mas aqui estoy.

EN MI CORAZON, TU VIVIRAS,

DESDE HOY SERA Y PARA SIEMPRE AMOR,

EN MI CORAZON, NO IMPORTA QUE DIRA,

DENTRO DE MI ESTARAS SIEMPRE.

(Termina de cantar).

Y finalmente la cachorra quedo profundamente dormida mientras ronroneaba, a cual gesto que Sarabi sonrio por ver a su "pedasito de cielo"(asi le decia ella 3). Ya dormida la linda "pedacito de cielo", Sarabi la puso en su cuna con delicadeza para que no se volviera a despertar, depositandole un tierno y suave beso en la frente.

Zack: Mami- prgunto timido

Sarabi: Si cariño?- pregunto mientras lo cargaba para que pudiera ver a su hermanita menor 3.

Zack: Perdon- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, con carita cachorro tierno 3.- yo la asuste con el biberon.

Sarabi: Ohhh, amor no fue tu culp, solo creiste que era lo correcto...si?-dijo limpiandole la lagrimitas, tratando de verle el lado positivo al asunto, pues ella siempre lo hacia, porque no le gustaba verlo triste, mientras el solo hacintio y ella le daba un beso tierno en la frente.-todo esta bien ella ya esta dormida..-lo acerca para que vea la cuna- lo vez esta dormida jeje

Zack: Mami

Sarabi: Si cielo?

Zack: Ponto crecera verdad?, digo cuidar un bebe no es lo mismo que jugar con alguien de mi edad.-dijo arrugando el entrecejo, como si hiciera un puchero.

Sarabi: Jejeje, yo se que no es divertido cuidar un bebe ni tampoco jugar con alguien, pero veras que pronto crecera y jugaran como nunca en el arrollo y en la pradera... si?, solo ten pasiencia amor.- dijo abrazandolo con mucho cariño, pues ella juraba que no se arrepentia de tenerlos porque eran su vida, su alma, sus ganas de vivir, en pocas palabras TODO.

ellos la llenaban de felicidad y tambien su pareja (su familia 3), aunque ella tubiera una niñes dura, no iba a dejar que sus hijos pasaran por lo que ella paso, pues a ella la educaron, para servirles a los hombres del palacio imerial desde los 13 años, era maltrata por los generales imperiales, pues se aprobechaban por su vulnerabilidad, hasta que a los 17 años fue llebada al palacio de Granate, donde entrenaban maestros de kung fu, pues decias que ya no la ocupaban en el palacio imperial y fue duro para ella abandonar la ciudad, pues su familia estaba ahi y no la queria dejar.

En fin ella solo era quien hacia o ayudaba en el aseo; penso que iba a ser igual de maltratada como en la ciudad imperial, pero en vez de eso fue tratada con respeto por todos los maestros, incluso llego a conocer a una tortuga llamada Oogway, quien parecia ser vicita a ese palacio, pero en esos dias que el estuvo ahi, Oogway la ayudo con algunos problemas que tenia por lo de la otra ciudad.

Ella decia que Oogway era como el padre que nunca tubo, pues le llego a tener afecto a esa vieja tortuga, pero para su mala suerta Oogway no se quedaria para siempre y eso le pesaba a ella, pero antes de que se fuera el, ella habia conocido a Shan, un tigre blanco de ojos color carmesi, muy apuesto y muy respetuoso, y cuando se conocieron no fue la manera mas "perfecta" por haci decirlo de hacerlo.

FLASHBACK:

En el salon de entrenamiento del palacio de Granate estaban tres maestros: Maestro Ryu, un elefante de edad avansada con ojos color grices. Maestra Akame, una leona de la edad de Sarabi (por si las dudas, ya habia dicho que Sarabi habia llegado al palacio a los 17 años, asi que elAkame es de su edad ;) y por ultimo el maestro Shan, un tigre blanco de 18 años, de ojos color carmin.

En fin los tres maestro entrenaban en el slaon de entrenamiento, era un poco parecido al del palacio de jade solo que este un poco mas ampleo y con una tipo alberca con obstaculos para entrenar, este tipo de prueba era para que estubieran preparados de cualquier ataque en el agua ya que la mayoria de la veces iban a hacer misiones en las costas de China. Cada uno tenia su propio entrenamiento, y esa tarde era la PRIMERA tarde de Sarabi en el palacio de Granate.

¿?: Bien Sarabi esta sera tu primera labor en el slon de entrenamiento y debes de ser precabida por donde vallas a atender ya que es un poco peligrosa esta area- dijo un leon de melena color miel, de avansada edad y ojos colo rojisos. El era el maestro Lee, era quien estaba acargo del palacio y el maestro del los alubnos del salon de entrenamiento.

El maestro y Sarabi iban caminando por los pasillos rumbo al salo de entrenamiento.

Sarabi: Si maestro, lo tendre en cuenta.- dijo algo timida

M. Lee: No te preocupes Sarabi, no sufriras como en la ciudad imperial, he escuchado como son alla y no es lo mimo que aqui, lamento todo lo que tubiste que pasar alla, pero aqui te sentiras mejor, que aqui no solo enceñamos Kung Fu, si no que tambien somos respetusos, pues somos maestros y debemos de ser educados y ser honables.- dijo el maestro con serenidad

Sarabi: Gracias maestro, pero solo soy la que hase el aseo, ni siquiera soy una maestra de kung fu, para que me den repeto- dijo deprimida.

M. Lee: No lo eres, pero aqui a las mujeres se les respeta y claro todos lo que estamos en el palacio de Granate somos como una familia y ahora tu ya eres parte de ella, de acuerdo?

Sarabi: Si maestro, gracias- dijo de corazon, pues nunca le habian dicho eso y eso a ella le alegraba escuchar.

M. Lee: Bueno jeje, ya llegamos jeje.- se detubieron en una puerta que fue abierta por el maestro rebelando el gran salon de entrenamiento, con los alubnos y todo.

Sarabi estaba escantada con el salon, pues no sabia porque, pero era la primer vez que atraia un campo de entrenamiento y eso le extrañaba, pero no solo se impresiono con eso, sino que algo la desconcerto rapidamente.

En una parte del salon de entrenamiento, en unos aros de fuego para ser exactos estaban Shan y Akame entrenando y platicando.

Akame: Crees que Ryu se alla molestado por lo de ayer?- le pregunto a Shan mientras saltaba algunos obstaculos.

Shan: no lo se, pero creo si no pasamos jeje- dijo saltando un aro y riendo nervioso

Akame:Jejeje, pero se merecia.

Shan: Si jejeje, si creo qu...- pero fue interrumpido porque las puertas se abrieron revelando a su maestro y a Sarabi, lo cual al verla se quedo paralizado al verla, pues nunca se habia topado con alguien como ella, no por ser una tigresa si no por ser alguien hermosa para el, pero no se dio cuenta que iba a ser golpeado por un aro de fuego.

Akame:Shan cuidado!- en ese instante Shan reacciona, pero no a tiempo.

Shan: Que?!- pero en eso se escucha un golpe que hace que todos reaccionen, era Shan saliendo disparado directo donde se hallaba Sarabi, lo cual dio a la conclucion en un mal destino para ella por el impacto de el distraido de Shan.

Los dos: Ahggg, mi cabeza- se quejaron los dos, pero cuando voltearon para ver con quien habian chocado o con quien le habia caido ensiman los chocaron miradas y algo en los dos hizo click, pero al momento de que reaccionaron se pusieron rojos por la pose en la que se hayaban, pues el granseñor rayitas le habia caido ensima a la hermosa dama.

Shan: Lo siento mucho- dijo levantandoce apenado- dejeme ayudarte- ofreciendole la mano respetuosamente, aunque al principio Sarabi dudo la tomo para poder levantarce.- como lo siento, encerio no queria...- fue interrumpido por ella

Sarabi: No, no descuide fue un accidente, creo que debi tomar mas cuidado jeje- dijo volteando con el maestro Lee.

Shan estaba apunto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su maestro que muy molesto reprendio.

M. Lee: Shan!, que manera es esa de resivir a la gente (animal) y mas si es nueva!- dijo molesto-Esta herida?-dijo refiriendose a Sarabi.

Sarabi: No, gracias no se preocupe yo estoy bien.

Shan : Perdoneme maestro- dijo inclinandose con respeto

M. Lee: Conmigo no se deve la disculpa- dijo molesto

Shan: Perdoneme señorita, no fue mi intencion ,le ofreco mis disculpas- dijo hacendo reverencia

Sarabi: No se preocupe yo estoy bien jeje, encerio.

De un momento a otro Ryu y Akame se acercan a ver que pasaba, mientras entre ellos dos surraban lo mal que le iba a ir a Shan (le hacian bulling :)

M. Lee: Bueno ya que el asunto quedo arrglado, alubnos quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva ayudante en la limpieza en el palacio, su nobre es Sarabi, viene del palacio imperial y no fue que digamos una buena esperienza para ella y queremos que mas que una sirvienta del palacio, sea respetada por el palacio por su servicio y un miembro de esta famila como todos aqui.

los 3 alubnos: Si maestro- dijeron haciendo reverencia y por su puesto la primera en precentarse fue Akame ya que solo era la primera mujer en el palacio ya habria alguien que la entenderia como una mujer completamente.

Akame: Hola!-se puso enfrente de de Shan, tumbandolo por completo, lo cual sorprendio a Sarabi- soy Akame jeje, bienbenida al palacio de Granate.

Sarabi: Unnn gusto- dijo algo dudosa, haciendo reverencia.

Akame: Bueno jeje, ese odioso elefante que vez ahi es Ryu y el idiota que te callo ensima es Shan jejeje- dijo emosionada, aunque solo Sarabi se limito a hacer reverencia.

Fin del Flashback

Y despues de eso Sarabi se acostumbro a estar con ellos y Shan, al cual le tubo afecto y se fueron haciendo amigos hasta que llego un dia en que los dos se fueron atrayendo y se confesaron sus sentimientos, ya que fue un paso dificil por que Shan era algo frio y le costaba un poco ser sentimental, pero co ayuda de ella fueron aceptando una bonita relacion, cuando el maestro Lee se entero no se molesto al contrario se alegro ya que conocia bien a Sarabi que sabia que seria una buena pareja para el.

Con el paso del tiempo Sarabi quizo intentar ser parte de ser un maestro y Shan le enseño algo de kung fu, claro que a escondidas porque no er correcto que se viera eso o eso creia Shan, hasta que quicieron decirle al maestro del talento de Sarabi y el la aprobo como maestra y pues clro todos la aceptaro con mucho gusto como parate del equipo.

Pasaron los años y la relacion de Shan y Sarabi fue crecciendo hasta el punto de que Shan le propuso matrimonio el dia que cumpieron 7 años pareja y pues clato ella acepto y en cuanto estubieron como marido y mujer,se fueron vivir a donde actualmente se hayaban con sus dos cachorros.

Bueno este es fin del capitulo uno y aunque no fue tan largo ycomo yo lo esperaba, en el siguiente le podran entender jejejeje.

Pues espero que les aya gustado, habra proximamente una nueva actualisacion.

Bye :D!


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! Perdón por tardar un poco, pero no se me me ocurrió algo bueno hasta ahora... Bueno lo derechos de autor son para Kiara2002 y para Kira509... Bueno esperemos que les guste... A LEÉR...

CAPÍTULO 2: UN ACCIDENTE.

Después de que Sarabi calmo a sus "cachorros", fue a levantar la ropa que que dejo caer por el susto de sus pequeños, con la pequeña ayuda de Zack, y ya casi terminando de recogerla, a lo lejos Zack vio una figura masculina acercándose a ellos, y no dudo un segundo en ir corriendo hacia ella.

Zack: Papi! - dijo corriendo a abrazarlo con mucho cariño :3. Pues ese era Shan :'3.

Shan: Hola campeón! (alzándolo en brazos), como estas?...

Zack: Bien jeje, ayude a mamá en casa y con tigresa...pero tu que hiciste?, peleaste con ladrones?, le sacaste los colmillos?, me trajiste uno?!...

Shan: Wow!, no tan rápido campeón, jajaja, solo fui a una reunión en el Palacio de Jade n.n...

Zack: Ahhhh :'( - Haciendo los ojos de gato con botas XD, Pero Shan lo noto...

Shan: Pero te prometo que un día lo haremos juntos- susurrandole.

Sarabi: Y con que permiso lo harán?- dijo llegando con ellos. Pero Shan solo bajo a Zack para recibir a su esposa n.n.

Shan: Te extrañe mucho- dijo tomándola de la cintura y chocando suavemente su cabeza con la de ella como muestra de su amor.

Sarabi: Yo tambien - dijo correspondiéndole con abrazarlo, hasta que una personita se hizo presente.

Zack: Cof, cof, asqueroso, cof...- dijo disque tosiendo XD.

Sarabi: Que dijiste cariño?

Zack: Amm que los amo n.n.

Ya despues de un rato mas decidieron entrar a cenar en familia y claro contando algunos acontecimientos de la semana pasada.

Sarabi: Zack no tienes nada que contarle a tu padre?- dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo de su ensalada y solo mirándolo de reojo.

Zack: Ahhh si, un amigo en la escuela se comió un gusano n.n. - Dijo con voz como si en verdad fuera eso, pero Sarabi se desespero y dejo los cubiertos en la mesa pra corregir el asunto.

Sarabi: La maestra me dijo que peleó con dos niños mayores que el...- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, se despertó llorando la pequeña cachorra tigresa.- ahora vuelvo- dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a dormirla. Dejando solos a padre e hijo...

Shan: Zack porque...

Zack: No fue por mi valuntad, ellos me molestaron- dijo alzándo un poco la voz.

Shan: Pero sabes que eso no es excusa... - dijo también levantando la voz, pero no se esperaba que le iba a decir Zack.

Zack: Shircan! - grito molesto, y dejando un pequeño silencio.

Shan: Que dijiste?...

Zack: Ellos dijeron que shircan les dijo que asesinaria a mi familia y ami por venganza...-Pero Shan se quedó paralizado, pues de eso se había tratado la reunión, pero tenía que mantener la compostura...

Shan: Ve a descansar y llama a tu madre por favor...

Zack: Buenas noches - fue lo único que dijo el pequeño, para luego retirarce y dejar solo a Shan pensado en el comedor.

* * *

En una aldea cercana de la ciudad de Godmen, se encontraba una panda hermosa de ojos verdes claro, con un kimomono morado con detalles negros... ella era Myriam líder de esa aldea.

Esa noche estaba algo ocupada con su pequeño cachorro (Loto), pero de cariño le decían Po, quien era hijo de ella y del Guerrero Li del Palacio de Jade, un panda apuesto de ojos color Jade.

#Pero esa noche fue lo que precisamente dejo una gran zicatriz al pequeño cachorrito de ojos color Jade#

En un cuarto grande de una casa de la aldea, se allaba Myriam sentada al lado de una cuna de bambú donde dentro de ella se allaba el pequeño Loto con una mantita amarilla, donde dormía plácidamente.

#Pensamientos de Myriam#

Mi cielo, mjmjmj, recuerdo cuando vi tus preciosos ojos por primera vez, eras más pequeño de lo que estas, pero sigues siendo mi dulce y tierno cachorrito de blanco y negro... _

* * *

¿?: Myriam? - interrumpió alguien que apenas esta abriendo la puerta.

Myriam: Que?, ahh, jeje hola amor.- Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos, para recibir a su esposo.- pasa cielo...

Li: Jeje como estas?- dijo sentándose junto con ella y dabdándole un beso corto en los labios.

Myriam: Bien jeje gracias cielo, por fin pude dormirlo n.n- dijo refiriendose a Po.- como te fue?...

Li: Sobre eso quiero hablarte cielo, porque no vamos al comedor para discutirlo?...

Myriam: Pero sabes que aún no me acostumbro a dejarlo solo... -dijo preocupada viendo la cuna..

Li: Tranquila no le pasara nada...

* * *

Ya en el comedor, Shan estaba esperando a Sarabi, pues se había quedado reflexionando lo que había dicho Zack sobre shircan, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que llegará Sarabi...

Shan: Que paso? - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y reincorporandose.

Sarabi: Hable con el y me contó de Shircan, pero como es que pudieron decirle eso?- dijo preocupada.

Shan: Creo que las noticias están llegando muy rápido...

Sarabi: Qué?, De qué hablas?.

* * *

Li: Bueno veras, en el consejo de maestros había llegado una carta que era enviada por sujetos de la costa, y esa era una carta de guerra que había mandado Shircan, amenazó a todos los maestros de China con un familiar, por eso el consejo de maestros declaró que habría refugios en los templos de Kung Fu para los maestros.

Myriam: Pero y los civiles? _ Shan: Ellos estaran refugiados en túneles que están elaborando, mientras el este ahi, los civiles estaran refugiados, su objetivo es ir al Palacio de Jade, todos apoyarán a Oogway, incluso yo, mientras ustedes estén a salvo.

* * *

Sarabi: Qué?!, crees que vas a volver?!, después de lo que paso?!,- dijo casi eufórica.

Shan: Sarabi deja que...

Sarabi: No tu escucha, casi te pierdo haya y dejas huérfano de padre a Zack, de no ser por Li no estarias aquí...

Shan: El, yo y todos los maestros de China iremos, nadie se salva, tu hibas a ir pero yo me opuce...- hubo un leve silencio, pero fue suficiente para dejara ella sorprendida.

Sarabi: Qué?.- dijo paralizada.

Shan: Amor, si algo te llego a pasar a ti, nunca me lo perdonaría jamas... yo te amo a ti y a mis hijos y claro que en primer lugar están ustedes, antes que el Kung Fu...

Sarabi: Pero no quier... perder.. perderte- con lagrimas en los ojos, pero Shan la abrazo su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucadola en el...

Shan: Te prometo que todo estará bien.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente tranquilizandola.- tranquila yo estaré contigo- solo ella le ronroneaba...

Sarabi: Esta bien, confío en ti- dijo sollozando ...

* * *

Myriam: Bueno y entonces cuando Partimos amor?- dijo algo indecisa.

Li: Hoy en la noche, pero hay que avisar a...- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, escucharon gritos, a fuera de la casa.

Ellos solo se miraron extrañados, pero derrepente se escucha algo en la habitación del bebé, era un lobo apunto de matar a su hijo, abalanzandoce a el, Pero antes de que eso pasara, Li se interpuso entre el y su martillo de hierro, mandandolo lejos del bebé, después de eso llega Myriam por el niño, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa...

Li: Llebate a nuestro hijo, vallanse lejos, ahora!.- dijo mientras impedía más lobos que hiba llegando, ella no perdió tiempo para salir de ahi, pero al salir vio como l aldea prendía en llamas, así que con un gran dolor en su pecho al ver como su gente huía de ahi y con su cachorro en brazos, corrió hacia el bosque tratando de proteger y mantener lo más lejos posible a su cachorro lejos de los lobos.

Vio que no estaba sola, la estaban persiguiendo, solo esquivaba sus ata, hasta que de pronto vio unas canastas de verduras ocultas entre unas rocas, así que decidió dejar a su pequeño ahí para poder ganar tiempo con los lobos, pero al solo ponerlo ahí, veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, no podía y no quería dejarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo para protegerlo. Lo último que hizo fue darle un beso en la frente e irse y distraer a los lobos, pero para su sorpresa estaba un pavoreal de plumas blancas y rojas... solo escuchaba a su cachorro llorar por su ausencia, pero para su suerte fue lo último que vieron sus ojos, antes de caer a suelo...

Y este es el fin del segundo capítulo, jeje una disculpa por la tardanza y por lo poco que hice pero estuve muy ocupada estas semanas... Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y que pronto y sin falta estará el siguiente **_capitulo ;)_**


End file.
